


maybe

by MidnightBlueMoon



Series: December 2018 [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Family Feels, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: Maybe losing Alec reveals something that's been growing all along.





	maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19. I don't know, this has been lying around for a while.  
> Set in the episode Alec almost died.

Maybe it's in the way Magnus' fingers linger on Jace's skin when he gives him the stone. Maybe it's in the way Jace looks at Alec like the world is ending, like nothing makes sense without him. Maybe it's in the way Clary's tears fall down her cheeks, crying for a boy she knew just a few months now but who looked right through her like she was made of glass. Maybe it's in the way Izzy brushes her hand over Alec's face with so much affection, or in the way her hand clutches her whip so hard she can feel the handle bruise her hand. Maybe it's in the way Clary's hand slips into Magnus' so easily, so casual as if it belongs there. 

Maybe it is just the events of that night. Or maybe losing Alec reveals something that's been growing all along.

Maybe it makes sense that they don't feel at home with their family anymore because this is their family. Even though they feel like a box of mismatched puzzle pieces sometimes. 

Maybe it doesn't start that night. But it's that night that the feeling starts expanding until it is too big for them to ignore.


End file.
